The Lonely Queen Bee and the Genius
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Yami is the school genius who comforts Lana Weinberger after she is rejected by her friends and boyfriend.


**Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here's a new crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. (This time, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh/Princess Diaries one.) I wrote it so that Lana is rejected, because we've all had that happen to us at some point in our lives. But luckily she finds a new friend in the genius of Albert Einstein High School, Yami Yugi, and has a change of heart. (And just so you know, this is my idea, so please, no unkind feedback. If you want to flame, I suggest that you send it to my email.) **

**And I believe the lyrics to Stranger In Moscow by Michael Jackson and Like a Rock by Bob Seger are perfect for this crossover as well. **

**Dedication:** For my friends Journey Maker, Atem-Tea love 4ever, dancers of the night, Pharaohyamifan, port rocks and atem15; you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for! :)

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Meg Cabot (also a genius) owns The Princess Diaries. The lyrics to Stranger In Moscow by Michael Jackson and Like a Rock by Bob Seger belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Lonely Queen Bee and the Genius

It was a typical Monday at Albert Einstein High School. However, for Lana Weinberger, this was not so typical at all.

Lana had shimmering blond hair and cobalt eyes. She also was a cheerleader, and was even popular and pretty.

But, being popular, she was also snobby, and often put down people she considered to be "nerds" or "geeks". But soon, she would feel the pain of being rejected...by her friends and boyfriend. It began one Monday at lunchtime...

**Lana's POV**

Monday, Cafeteria, table all by myself.

OH MY GOSH. My life is over. My life is over. My life is O-V-E-R. I can't believe that new girl, Nanette Grelesius!

OK, so I walked into the cafeteria, and I bought my usual salad (no dressing. I mean, I have to maintain my slender size so I can continue to fit my Abercrombie sweater!) and when I got back to the table where my cheerleading friends and I always sit, guess who's sitting in MY seat? Oh, none other than Nanette herself!

But of course, I figured that, well, she's new. But she doesn't know what a grave mistake she's making!

So I went up to the table and said, "Hey, you're Nanette, right?"

Nanette was swirling her salad with her fork. "Mmm hmm."

I said, "Umm, ok. Well, you're, like, sort of in my seat, so do you think you can, like, move over, girlfriend?"

Nanette replied, "Um, actually, no, ‛girlfriend'."

I couldn't believe it! She had said "no" to me. I have to admit, nobody has ever said "no" to me before. So this was an all-time first for me.

In retaliation, I snapped, "Excuse me, but this is my seat!"

Then, I began looking around. "OK, who's going to move?"

And do you know what everyone else did? They just ignored me!

"Ok, what is everyone's problem?" I asked.

Stacey then stood up. But what she said to me is something I will never forget.

She explained, "Um, actually, we decided that, since Nanette is, like, a Sophomore, and you're, like, a freshman, that made her cooler than you. So I suggest you find a different table to sit at. ‛Bye, Weinberger!"

Then Josh walked up. "Hey, uh, listen, Lana, sorry to break it to you. But I've taken an interest in Nanette, so we're over."

He then walked over and sat with Nanette. I'm serious! It was like he liked her or something.

But I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I mean, the people that I thought were my friends and boyfriend just banished me away. SHOULDN'T THERE BE A RULE ABOUT THAT?

I mean, now I am sitting at the table where Tina used to sit with her body guard. This is NOT happening to me! Me sitting here is like, I don't know, like Tina sitting at the head of the cheer table. It's not right, and it's totally not fair!

_Here abandoned in my fame_

_Armageddon of the brain_

_KGB was doggin' me_

_Take my name and just let me be_

_Then a beggar boy called my name_

_Happy days will drown the pain_

_On and on and on it came_

_And again, and again, and again…_

_Take my name and just let me be_

_How does it feel (How does it feel)_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel (How does it feel now)_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_When you're alone_

_And you're cold inside_

My friends CAN NOT just abandon me like this! And for Nanette Grelesius to be sitting in the seat that I have sat in every SINGLE SOLITARY DAY since the beginning of High School?

No, no, no, that is so not right! What is happening to me?

_How does it feel_

_When you're alone_

_And you're cold inside_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_We're talkin' danger_

_We're talkin' danger, baby_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_We're talkin' danger_

_We're talkin' danger, baby_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_I'm livin' lonely_

_I'm livin' lonely, baby_

_Stranger in Moscow_

_I'm livin' lonely_

_I'm livin' lonely, baby_

_Stranger in Moscow_

Then Yami Yugi walked up with his tray of chicken strips, chicken nuggets and French fries balanced on one hand. The other was holding his laptop – a Toshiba Windows 7, with pretty cool stuff, like Windows Media Player 11, Windows Movie Maker 6.0, and LibreOffice Writer.

He was fifteen and handsome, but ironically an outcast – except among the girls. I often wondered why, though. Was there something about him that drove a wedge between him and people in my group? Maybe. I wasn't sure, though. His hair was shaped like lightning bolts in red, yellow and black, and his crimson eyes were so full of beauty. He was a writer, which explained why he often got As in Language Arts.

Of course, the Jocks often called him a spitfire because he spoke so sharply, which surprised me a bit. I thought a guy like him would have a few friends. He once told me that speaking sharply was one of his flaws; so was his temper. I couldn't believe my ears at first.

"I've learned that all of us have flaws, Lana," he had told me once. I secretly felt I could not agree more with him there; one of my flaws was being mean to others. Of course, now I wished I was the personification of what they called "good popularity".

As he was also witty when angry, he would reply to the jocks' taunts with, "Well, apparently you guys should be called spitfires too. You have so much anger, you should be turning yourselves **into** fire."

That, of course, would often shut them up…

Anyway, he looked at me, and we locked eyes. Then the oddest thing (to me) happened.

He smiled.

"Hey, Lana," he said.

"Hey, Yami," I replied, my tone one of sadness. (I would've snapped at him to go away or simply insulted him, but now I wasn't in the mood.)

"Lana, what's wrong?" he queried.

He sounded so understanding and so nice that I just had to tell him. My snobby "devil-self" said, "Oh, ditch that loser-slash-geek right now, and go find a new table to sit at."

However, I shook that off and said, "Atem" – I had started calling him that when he said that that was his real name – "I'm in a terrible mood today."

"Oh, Lana," he replied as he set his laptop on one side of him and his lunch in front of him, "we all have our bad days. I should know, as I have them too.

"Let me guess. That new girl, Nanette Grelesius, is now sitting where you, the now former head of the cheerleading squad, used to sit, your friends, as well as your now ex-boyfriend Josh Richter, dumped you, and Josh is sitting with her. Am I correct?" he added.

All I could do was nod miserably. His powers of observation never stopped amazing me. Then I looked and saw his hand over mine.

"It's OK, Lana. If they turn their back on you, I will stick by you…no matter what."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Yami was risking everything that was probably dear to him in order to be my friend. I had not had one of those since, well, forever. I mean, sure, I had the cheerleading squad, but they weren't my real friends.

Finally I let a tearful smile cross my face to match his.

Yami was more than my friend. He was my rock.

_Stood there boldly  
Sweatin' in the sun  
Felt like a million  
Felt like number one  
The height of summer  
I'd never felt that strong  
Like a rock_

_I was eighteen  
Didn't have a care  
Working for peanuts  
Not a dime to spare  
But I was lean and  
Solid everywhere  
Like a rock_

_My hands were steady  
My eyes were clear and bright  
My walk had purpose  
My steps were quick and light  
And I held firmly  
To what I felt was right  
Like a rock_

_Like a rock, I was strong as I could be  
Like a rock, nothing ever got to me  
Like a rock, I was something to see  
Like a rock_

_And I stood arrow straight  
Unencumbered by the weight  
Of all these hustlers and their schemes  
I stood proud, I stood tall  
High above it all  
I still believed in my dreams_

_(Guitar instrumental)_

_Twenty years now  
Where'd they go?  
Twenty years  
I don't know  
I sit and I wonder sometimes  
Where they've gone_

_And sometimes late at night  
When I'm bathed in the firelight  
The moon comes callin' a ghostly white  
And I recall  
I recall_

_Like a rock, standin' arrow straight  
Like a rock, chargin' from the gate  
Like a rock, carryin' the weight  
Like a rock_

_Like a rock, the sun upon my skin  
Like a rock, hard against the wind  
Like a rock, I see myself again  
Like a rock_

_Oh, like a rock…_

I smiled as the lyrics to the song "Like a Rock" by Bob Seger appeared in my head. I took the Kleenex Yami offered me and used it to dry my tears.

I knew that Yami would be a great friend. So for the rest of the lunch period, he stayed with me. He offered to share his lunch with me. Of course, at first I politely refused, telling him I was on a diet.

Being the good friend he was, he persisted, saying, "Lana, you're not a cheerleader anymore, so you don't need to be on a diet anyway."

So I gave in and took the offered chicken nugget, half dipped in ketchup. It tasted delicious!

"Thanks, Yami, for cheering me up, when I needed a friend the most," I said.

"You're welcome, Lana. What are friends for?" was his reply.

* * *

**Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
